<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youngest Cuties of Summer Troupe by NanamiYaoi4Evr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841912">Youngest Cuties of Summer Troupe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr'>NanamiYaoi4Evr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cuties, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Specific drabbles of Yuki Rurikawa and Muku Sakisaka.  2nd of the video game and anime. I adore these two cuties~ Hence the name of the title above. Title could be changed if I think of a better name! &lt;3 as always it's based on  yaoi(boys love) and friendship. For now how many chapters is unknown. Cameos of other characters of anime/game will be made too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I don't own  A3! or it's characters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pretty </em>
</p><p>One afternoon the boys were finishing rehearsing. An upcoming play they would be showing to many of their fans. Who loved their work from the previous season. The season being Spring. Each of the boys were off doing their own things.</p><p>Tenma was relaxing on the stage's floor looking over his lines. He wanted to rehearse on his own. The other boys left him alone too.</p><p>Miyoshi goes to his shared room. In his room he would be looking over the website's progress. All was going well with positive feedback from many people who enjoyed last season's play. As well as the upcoming play from their Troupe. </p><p>The director took off buying food. Misumi decided to tag along. Just to find anything that was related to triangle. How his love for them grew more and more each passing day.</p><p>Muku stayed in the living room. He was awed by what Yuki was doing. The young fem boy was looking over materials. The materials was going to be use to create something beautiful. Losing focus a bit Yuki rose his head.</p><p>"What you're staring at Wonder Boy?" </p><p>"Oh. I just love what you're doing for us." Muku gives him a smile. His face brightened red.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders going back to what he was doing. Quietness taking over as now, Muku continued on staring. What his blue eyes captured was his friend's hands. </p><p>
  <em>'So pretty.' </em>
</p><p>Not realizing he was in a daze. Yuki takes notice as he looks at him, from across the room. </p><p>"Are you okay, Wonder Boy?"</p><p>He shook his head. Scratches the back of his head, nervously.</p><p>"Ah yes...it's just you're so pretty."</p><p>Yuki sets his materials down. Needing a break for now getting off the couch. He moves to where Muku was sitting at.</p><p>The cute pinkette feels his palms sweating. "A lot of people has said that. Right, before?" Being joined by Yuki as he was giving a nod. "I don't care if I'm pretty or not. I'm still just me."</p><p>Muku smiles at him. His face was still red due to him being near. Yuki reaches out touching his cheeks. Knowing himself that his friend was a cute and pretty too.</p><p>"You're very pretty too."</p><p>"We're guys though.."</p><p>"Well so are the others too. They're just handsome. We're pretty ourselves."</p><p>Muku giggles. His face reddening as Yuki continued on touching his cheeks. He returned the favor. Touching his friends' pretty face. Staring at one another for the time being.</p><p>The end.</p><p>Leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cute Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I don't own  A3! or it's characters. First ever Halloween cuteness shot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cute Costume </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In just a few days it would be Halloween, with all kinds of tricks and treats. All over the world people were getting ready for scary festivities. Some celebrated, and some didn't. It wasn't going to stop the Mankai Company gathering all the current troupes for a good fun party. All the guys living in the complex had already picked out a scary or fun  costume, or just wasn't going to join in.</p><p>Specifically, YUki. He tired himself out just making the perfect costume for himself. He wasn't sure if he was going anymore. "You should come join us either way." His roommate suggests soon as he got off the bed. Tenma was trying on his costume. Looking himself in the mirror he knew he looked and felt good. </p><p>"I'll be the scariest vampire you'd ever see, Yuki," He tells the effeminate boy. "Should I prepare to suck your blood?" He playfully laughed looking over at his tired roommate.</p><p>Yuki wasn't sure what to tell him. Tenma could be such a major pain in his ass sometimes. Shaking his head he rests his head back onto the pillow closing his eyes. Tenma continued laughing patting top of his cute head.</p><p>"Fine! We can continue bantering within the next few days." Tenma took off.</p>
<hr/><p>The last few days Yuki kept himself busy looking over his costume. He'd sometimes fix a mistake he hadn't noticed before. His friends didn't bother him not too much. Out of the guys living in the complex, one was a little too worried. It being Sakisaka Muku. The cute young man would wander what was Yuki's latest fashion trend. Knowing he was told by Tenma, that Yuki would be creating a costume for himself, was a little curious of what exactly it was.</p><p>Muku quietly entered Yuki's room. He hears silent snoring coming from the young one. SIghing with relief he was least getting sleep. Tiptoeing to where he was dazing at him reaching out to caress his cute cheeks.</p><p>"You're too damn attractive and cute, Yuki.." </p><p>Muku says in a low voice. Continuing to reach out to touch Yuki's cheeks, his eyes widen at the sight of something. The something laying on the bed must had been Yuki's latest work.</p><p>"..is this it?"</p><p>He wasn't aware Yuki's eyes fluttering open. Going towards the costume, Yuki's eyes followed Muku's movement. He wanted to make a peep but decided against it. Muku touches the beautiful fabric Yuki had used for the costume. Smiling he rubs it onto his cheeks.</p><p>"As always, Yuki, knows what he's doing."</p><p>Hearing those words made Yuki's heart pulse tightly onto his chest. Whenever he received positive words from Muku was all and all special. Deciding on waking up he makes a silent peep.</p><p>"Peep."</p><p>Muku gasped putting the costume down. He looked back at Yuki, as usual smiling shyly. "You're awake. I didn't realize you were."</p><p>"You're in my room. How come you're in my room?" Yuki asked getting off the chair.</p><p>He'd walked up to him calming his friend down. Giving a little chuckle patting his shoulders. Muku wasn't sure how to answer his question. He looks back at the cute costume.</p><p>"I just wanted to see what you'd be creating."</p><p>"..Well I don't know if I'll be wearing that."</p><p>Yuki sighs resting his head onto Muku's shoulders. All Muku could do was sigh shaking his head. Putting on a brave face lifting Yuki's chin up. "You worked hard on it. It's so damn cute, and adorable."</p><p>"I actually wasn't going to wear that."</p><p>Muku was confused taking the hanger where the costume hung. "Is this for someone specifically?"</p><p>"...Y---yes..."</p><p>Muku had to know for whom. He looked at it closely touching the fleece of the tail. "Whoever wears it will look so cute."</p><p>"I know," Yuki gulped looking his way. "It was made for you..."</p><p>His face reddened soon as he heard those words. Putting his head down as he held tightly to the cute costume that turned out to be a kitten costume. "For me..?"</p><p>Yuki kisses his cheeks. His own face reddened closing in on Muku's cute lips. "You always complimented my hard work. I wanted to repay with this," Not shying away kisses Muku's lips sweetly. "And that."</p><p>Muku giggled returning a passionate kiss back. After a while they pulled apart, resting their heads onto each other. </p><p>"Thank you for this cute costume."</p><p>"Not a problem. Now you can help me think of something to wear." Yuki giggles.</p><p>The two cute males sat on the floor thinking of an outfit that would be cute. As well as blow the mind of their residents living in the complex for the Halloween party in few days.</p><p>The end.</p><p>Leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A sweet of a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I don't own  A3! or it's characters. First ever Valentine's day cuteness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sweet of a day</em>
</p><p>Valentine's Day was such an enticing day for all kinds of people. It being friends, family, or lovers. For one Muku Sakisaka, it was his first time celebrating it with a lover. He had celebrated the day with his family, of course as a small child. </p><p>For Yuki Rurikawa, the day specifically was too much for him. At first as a small boy looking feminine, he loved it. Though a little older he wasn't too much of a fan. With his experiences in his later elementary school years he hated it. A crush of his wouldn't accept his gifts. His crush was an older senpai whom just bad mouthed him. All because he liked wearing cute and girly clothes, and was uncomfortable around him, with his personality.</p><p>Soon as he crushed the senpai who broke his heart, he began to hate the day. Each and every year. In high school, as a first year he was a little anxious of what his lover would be getting him.</p><p>"Aren't you excited, Yuki?" Tenma pats the top of Yuki's head.</p><p>As usually he was annoyed by the older teenager. Swatting his hands away from his head, glaring at him soon as he turns to face him. The glowered face had Tenma rolling deciding to leave their shared room. He really didn't want Yuki ruining his day, or mood for the heck of it.</p><p>In the kitchen Muku was deciding on baking a nice cake for his boyfriend. The other summer troupe guys decided on helping. Excluding Yuki, whom just stayed in his room. As well as Tenma. He would be excused telling his dormmates he had a hot date. A date with a popular girl of his year. The others just ignores him.</p><p>"What kind of cake he'd love?" Miyoshi asked his roommate.</p><p>Muku was sitting on a small couch. In his hand he had a magazine that offered recipes on making delicious cookies, and cookies. Especially as it was for Valentine's day. A specific cake was pointed by Miyoshi.</p><p>"This looks very good," Miyoshi points it out. "What about it, Mukkun?"</p><p>As it would be a boredom looking all over the magazine he agrees to it. The cake was a delicious looking chocolate flavored cake. </p><p>The ingredients was read aloud. As well it had to be shopped for. Hyodo and Muku agrees to buying for the ingredients themselves.</p><hr/><p>After sometime Yuki comes out of his bedroom. Stepping out of the room looking ahead as silence stirred. He wasn't sure where the others have gone to. What Yuki was more worried was why didn't his boyfriend contact or awake him.</p><p>Calling him back he entered the building behind the dorm rooms. Inside, few of the other troupes were around. They were busying themselves with other things. </p><p>"Has anyone seen Muku?"</p><p>One of them points into the kitchen. He hangs up the phone going towards the kitchen. A nice smell allured his nose. "That smells so good."</p><p>In the kitchen the rest of the summer troupes was helping out, Muku prepare something good for his boyfriend. </p><p>Opening the door popping his head, Yuki took noticed of whom was around.</p><p>"hey."</p><p>A startled Muku gasped as he sees Yuki. Nervous chuckle running up to him patting his shoulders. Yuki could just chuckle kissing his flushed cheeks. </p><p>"Is everything okay here?"</p><p>Y----yes..."</p><p>"Why are you so nervous then?" Yuki walked further into the kitchen.</p><p>He would stand at the edge of the counter. His eyes widened at a delicious looking cake. Licking his lips looking back at Muku. The cute young pinkette scratches his forehead. He tried figuring how to tell his boyfriend of the cake. The mess too.</p><p>"H---happy Valentine's day, Yuki."</p><p>In response Yuki kisses his lips. Still a little flustered, he returned the kiss. As one of the older boys decided to just burst the bubble.</p><p>"It was Sakisaka's idea to make this for you." Misumi bursts it. He stuffed his face with a triangle shaped chocolate cake. </p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes. I thought you'd like it."</p><p>Yuki was pleased by Muku's kindness. Especially as the others joined in too. Looking at his nerve wrecked boyfriend he rests his head on his shoulders.</p><p>"This really has made me feel content with your kindness."</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure we had a good Valentine's day as a couple too."</p><p>Yuki agreed nodding his head. His eyes looked back to the cake. Muku knew what he wanted from there. </p><p>The lovers and the rest of the summer troupe each enjoyed a piece of delectable chocolate cake. A last piece was caught on by the boys. Trying to figure who'd get it, Yuki grabs for a knife cutting it himself.</p><p>"This piece is for Muku and I."</p><p>He made sure they'd know too. Backing off with all nodding their heads too. Muku smiles nibbling on the last of his first piece.</p><hr/><p>That night the last piece still wasn't eating.</p><p>The younger lovers were outside chatting. The piece stayed in Yuki's lap.</p><p>"Thank you for this afternoon."</p><p>"I hope it was better than the ones from your past."</p><p>"It sure was. How lucky of me to have such a understanding cute boyfriend."</p><p>Muku, flushed with embarrassment looks at the wintry night sky. Yuki takes the whole cake into his mouth. Turning Muku to face him, whom was a little shocked. The whole piece in Yuki's mouth shook him. He didn't want him to choke so he scoots close to him. Seeing what Muku was doing, Yuki does the same.</p><p>They were face to face. A little hard chewing the piece, Yuki decided on sharing it with Muku. The only way to do so was by sharing a lingering kiss. He does so by opening his mouth, putting some and kissing him in the process.</p><p>How lingering the kiss was. The young boys were loving each other's mouths too.</p><p>The end.</p><p>Leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kitty Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitty cuteness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cameo of Tenma. Fair warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I don't own  A3! or it's characters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kitty Costume</em>
</p><p>The day was coming to an end. Everyone at the theater were doing their own thing. Izumi apprised for one of the boys to lock up the theater for the night. She would be going elsewhere for the remaining of the time. The smallest cute boys of the Summer troupe were the ones that stayed behind.</p><p>"We'll lock up, Currian." Yuki assured her.</p><p>She says goodbye to Yuki, and Muku. Closing the door behind her as it was heard being shut by the boys. All was quiet as they were the only ones in the theater for the time. Muku would look over his watch, then back at his boyfriend of a year.</p><p>"We're going have to leave soon."</p><p>"Wonder boy, don't you want to know what I've created?"</p><p>Muku tilts his head, shrugging his shoulders. Since their friendship and romance developed he was always curious of what Yuki had created. Especially if it was a cute costume for himself, or Yuki.</p><p>"I---I g---guess so..."</p><p>Yuki grinned a little at Muku. Taking his hand walking backstage. A cute pink and black costume laid out on the chair was seen by Muku. He points at it then back at Yuki.</p><p>"Was this for someone specifically?"</p><p>Grinning ear to ear, Yuki removes his clothes. A little shy, Muku looks away. Why did he have to do this all the time? Either teasing him, or for good fun. Yuki stayed in his underwear wearing the costume himself.  He tapped on Muku's shoulders.</p><p>"You can look now."</p><p>Wary as he was he'd look back. Eyes widening as usual too. Blinking few times, as his face suddenly redden. Ogling Yuki, who just gives a carefree smile, would twirl cutely.</p><p>"Isn't that a kitten costume?"</p><p>"I prefer it to be called kitty costume."</p><p>"It's kind of girlish too," Muku scratched his cheeks. "My gosh, you're always looking good in your costumes."</p><p>For the fun of it, Yuki strutted with an innocent pose. Muku gaped as he scratched top of his head. What would he be doing with his cute boyfriend? Always pulling stuff like this, even when it's just the two of them.</p><hr/><p>Not aware behind the curtains not far from the exit someone was watching. How pathetic the two boys had forgotten of Tenma. He was asleep in one of the rooms of the theater too.</p><p>A few minutes ago, Tenma had awoke. Stretching his long arms and legs getting off the soft comfortable couch too. "Ah i needed that rest."</p><p>He grabbed for his keys, and phone. Just as he's about to leave the building a voice or two was heard. Figuring where it came from too.</p><p>"Who else is here?"</p><p>His question answered soon as he saw his unrequited crush wearing a kitty costume. His eyes widened at the cuteness of the small fem looking boy. </p><p>"What's he doing to me?"</p><p>His body stiffened soon as Muku's fingers intertwined the pretty fabric of the costume. "Dammit!"</p><p>Tenma had enough. He made it known someone else was there.</p><p>"Oi! Isn't this supposed to be close by now?"</p><hr/><p>Muku and Yuki were startled. Turning their heads seeing Tenma. A little frustrated Yuki stomped on his foot.</p><p>"Why the hell are you here?"</p><p>"Oi have you forgotten I was here honestly?"</p><p>The small boys looking at each other than back at him, give a nod as their reply. Tenma sighed covering his face. He wasn't sure what to say next to him.</p><p>"We're actually just about to leave and lock up." Muku stuttered a little.</p><p>How Yuki and Tenma looked at each other with so much despise caught on with Muku. Quietly, Muku takes Yuki's clothes that were stripped from the floor. Giving it back to his boyfriend whispering they should leave soon as possible.</p><p><em>'Yes let's get out of here.'  </em>Yuki whispers back.</p><p>Tenma walks away going for the exit. "Lock up, twits!" Saying that comment with so much distaste too. </p><p>Just as he's leaving the smaller boys do as well. Grabbing for their things too. A jacket giving by Muku to Yuki, as the weather was bit chilly as of late.</p><hr/><p>Outside, Yuki and Muku held onto each other. Walking slowly back to their dorms. "Sleep over at my room. I know you don't want to see his face." How right Muku was bringing that up to Yuki.</p><p>The keys in hand as he locked up. Looking back at him with a sigh of relief too. "Yes. I'll do that. Maybe talk to Currian of changing rooms with you too. Eventually we're a couple. We can live together."</p><p>The idea of them living together was alluring and thrilling for Muku. "We'll be the greatest of roommates too."</p><p>Yuki removes the jacket, though it was breezy. A huge smile as he twirled around still wearing the kitty costume. Muku continued touching onto the fabric. </p><p>"I love how you made this kitty costume," Muku joined in the twirling. "You're missing the kitty ears."</p><p>The kitty ears was in a bag that Muku held. Yuki points it out too. Opening the bag seeing the ears and tail too. For the fun of it, Muku puts them on.</p><p>"Now we're a whole."</p><p>"I don't have a costume on, baby."</p><p>A small grunt by Yuki as he spanked Muku's booty.  He grabbed his face turning him around. Eyes staring at each other with care and tender. Foreheads bumping as they shared a kiss among each other.</p><p>The whole setting was caught on by Tenma. He watched them interact with one another warmly. How much he hated himself not confessing to Yuki, way before Muku had done so.</p><p>"He could had been mine. At some point." He kept hidden as the boys moved on.</p><hr/><p>"Let's have a good night." </p><p>Yuki wasn't opposed to the idea of them having a good night. In a few slow paces Yuki twirled on. How turned on Muku was. Not saying anything though, giving his lover so much with his applauds. </p><p>Muku was being gazed upon. </p><p>Stopping as well shaking his head with the kitty ears. As well as booty with the kitty tail. </p><p>The boys were having a fun time. Especially in each other's company. How disappointed Tenma was though.</p><p>The end </p><p>PLease leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>